Gorillas and Butterscotch
by lanesummerland
Summary: *Inspired by the Valentine's Day episode of Glee.* What was going through Dave's mind when he confessed his feelings for Kurt?


_Okay, yes. I know that this is VERY unusual for me, and I still ship Klaine with a fiery passion, but tonight's episode gave me so many feelings...and-and-this is what happened._

* * *

><p><strong>Gorillas and Butterscotch.<strong>

* * *

><p>David stood at the door; his own quick, hot breath beating back against his face because of the mask that was covering it. He glanced at his reflection, laughing as he realized just how <em>ridiculous<em> he looked in the stuffy gorilla suit.

_It's all for Kurt,_ he thought, feeling the smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

Kurt. The boy he bullied and tore down, time and time again.

Kurt. The boy he envied, wanting desperately to be as confident and proud.

Kurt. The boy in Breadstix now, anxiously awaiting the surprise that was promised by heart-covered cards from a secret admirer. From a hopeful fool in a hairy costume.

Kurt. The boy Dave was in love with; or thought he was in love with, anyway.

* * *

><p>He pushed open the entrance, slightly started by the bells that let out the faintest of jingles. When Kurt raised his eyes, Dave's legs suddenly felt like led. A lump formed in his throat, and he almost stopped to turn heel and run, but it was too late. Who could miss a giant zoo animal waltzing into a restaurant?<p>

Definitely not Kurt, who was biting at the gigantic grin attempting to form; stunning in his perfectly tailored black and red-tinted jacket.

Dave approached their table, chest tight and blood boiling with nerves. _You can do this. You _have _to do this. _

When Kurt shot up from his seat, fidgety with excitement; Dave's heart stuttered, shocked at how happiness radiated off of this beautiful being. Happiness that came from the pure sight of seeing _him_.

No…Kurt wasn't seeing him. Right. He was seeing a goofy gorilla.

With shaky hands, Dave gave Kurt the last of his gifts;

"Ooo, candies!" he squealed, practically bouncing with joy. And then, there was the card; "Dear Kurt, Happy Valentine's Day. I think I love you…wait, y-you _think_ you love me?" He wore a confused expression; head tilted in question.

Sucking in all the air his lungs could hold, Dave lifted the mask, thankful for the coolness that greeted his flushed cheeks.

"Karofsky," Kurt breathed, completely caught off guard.

David could do nothing but smirk and shrug his tense shoulders.

* * *

><p>"So, you tormented me; shoved me into lockers; called me horrible names; and…hate-kissed me. Now, after one conversation in a bar, you want us to be together?"<p>

Kurt spoke softly, the words slipping from his lips, and Dave watched as his tongue wrapped around each syllable, each sound.

"When I was at McKinley, I hated who I was. I took that out on you because…there you were, so proud," Dave replied, praying Kurt would understand. "I've wanted to call you ever since that night at Scandals, and it's taken me a while, but for the first time in my life, I'm trying to be honest about what I feel."

He reached for Kurt's hand, relieved when he was comforted by the warmth of the boy's timid fingers.

"And I'm flattered. I-I really am, but David, you just _think_ that you love me. You don't _really _love me." Kurt said, sliding his hand from Karofsky's.

"You've h-helped me so much, Kurt. You don't know. I haven't come out at school yet, but maybe I will next year-"

"David, look, I am so proud of you for-for coming so far, and I want you to be happy, and you _will _be happy…but I'm with Blaine. And I like you, but just as friends."

Dave felt a sharp pang in the pit of his churning stomach. _No, dammit. NO. He doesn't get it. I need _him_ to be happy. I need him to keep me from falling apart._

His mind was racing and his limbs were going numb;

"I-I should probably…" Dave fumbled from the booth, his feet finding it hard to support the weight.

"Wh-No, you don't have to go."

David turned, the tears stinging as they tumbled down his face;

"I hope you like the candies. The butterscotch ones are my favorite," he said, voice cracking in devastation.

* * *

><p>Finally back in his car, Dave allowed the icy flow from the vents to soothe the fire crawling under his skin, and he pounded the steering wheel with his powerful fists as sobs racked his body.<p>

He had humiliated himself once more.

He was alone.

Broken.

No Kurt to pick up the pieces.

No one, at all, to mend him.

He rolled down the window and let the whisper float away with the wind;

"I _really _love you."


End file.
